


Наши близкие всегда рядом с нами

by Ultimate_idiot



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:14:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29372904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultimate_idiot/pseuds/Ultimate_idiot
Summary: После окончания убийственной игры, в которой выжили как известно только трое, Маки, Химико  и Шуичи пытаются жить новой жизнью. Но только они не подозревают, что их мёртвые друзья практически всегда рядом с ними....





	Наши близкие всегда рядом с нами

После окончания убийственной игры троица «счастливчиков» если их вообще можно так назвать, начали пытаться жить новой жизнью. Только вот главное, что «пытались». У каждого из них после игры появился собственный психотерапевт, упаковки лекарств и панические атаки.  
— Ты романтизируешь… Просто забудь, они тебе были никем… — буквально каждый говорил одно и тоже выжившим.  
А одноклассники просто не могли, после игры их начало пугать буквально всё, каждый лишний шорох и посторонний голос.

Но у одноклассников появилась традиция проводить важные праздники вместе, быть то Рождество или День Рождения.

И это Рождество не стало исключением. Одноклассники в эту новогоднюю ночь никогда не сидели дома, а гуляли по улицам Токио, которые именно в этот вечер были заполненны людьми и буквально ослепляли множеством огоньков.

— Маки-ролл такая красивая в этом пуховике… — продолжал восхищаться чуть ли не каждый день Кайто.  
— «Шарлотанка» стала такой взрослой и красивой, нишиши… — Кокичи даже после смерти продолжает называть Абсолютную волшебницу «шарлотанкой» зная, что если бы она его сейчас слышала, то скорее всего хорошенько пихнула локтем в бок, а потом бы возмущалась себе под нос.  
— Они такие счастливые… Похоже им наконец стало лучше… — Каэде волновалась и пыталась мысленно поддержать выживших даже будучи мёртвой.  
— Нишиши, давайте отпразднуем за то, чтобы в этом году эта троица наконец начала выходить из депрессии. Знаете как ужасно некомфортно когда Химико плачет… Ужасное зрелище, которое я не намерен так долго наблюдать. — конечно, Кокичи было жалко Химико, он сочувствовал ей и буквально постоянно пытался ей докричаться: «Я здесь, я с тобой! У меня всё хорошо! Я буду ждать тебя сколько нужно!»… Но даже в такой ситуации он не был бы собой если бы не отшучивался и саркастически не отвечал.  
— Маки хотела совершить суицид… — с грустью сказал Кайто. — Я еле отговорил ее от этого, вернее не я, а ее «внутренний голос».  
— Стоп, а куда мы вообще идём? Почему они хотят подняться на высотку?! — насторожилась Каэде уже обдумывая самый ужасный исход событий.  
А троица продолжала подниматься всё выше и вот они выходят на крышу взявшись за руки.  
— Химико, я тебя умоляю, не прыгай! — Кокичи уже став перед Магом пытался хоть как-то проникнуть в ее сознание, но безуспешно.  
Все трое пытались хоть как-то заставить одуматься «выживших», но похоже всё было безуспешно.  
— Почему так отвратительно, что мы встретимся именно таким путём? — Каэде бы заплакала, если бы была такая физическая возможность.

Три тела упали вниз, без каких либо признаков жизни. Только их души теперь обрели хоть какой-то покой.

Раскрыв глаза Химико увидела над собой силуэт, по которому плакала много бессонных ночей.  
— Ньех, Кокичи? — лениво проговорила девушка.  
— «Шарлотанка», за твой поступок я бы тебя убил, но к сожалению ты и так уже мертва, нишиши…

— Хей… — пианистка пыталась «разбудить» душу детектива.  
— Я уже мертв, Каэде? — не осознавая собственной фразы проговорил Шуичи.  
— Да, дурачок, но теперь мы всегда будем вместе… — лучезарно заулыбалась Каэде.

— Кайто? Кайто?! Ты реален?! — Маки «очнувшаяся» раньше всех кинулась к возлюбленному.  
— Да, да, это я Маки-ролл, теперь всё будет хорошо…


End file.
